Chapter 2 SR
by Dragoneye01
Summary: second chapter


**1**

**~ Shiro~**

I sat there, waiting. I had escaped, and that was all that mattered. It was raining extremely hard right now. I moved my bangs so they'd cover my eyes. I was almost out of this cursed place. No. 6. I pushed past bushes and hit my arms on trees. I had several cuts and bruises. My face was cut and blood came from my cheek slightly. I still clutched the sharp bladed knife in my hand. I heard something and hid in a patch of bushes. I looked on and saw it was a boy, my age. He was clutching his arm and running in the rain. His dark hair was messed up and he had a pained look on his face. I saw the blood running off his arm.

I was about to say something, but decided against it. In fear someone would hear and catch me. I slowly followed him, wondering where he was going. I stopped and just waited for a bit. I was pondering on what I was doing. _Ok, Shiro. You're so close to being free, yet you're following an injured boy. Wow._

I looked up and he was gone. I followed a trail for what seemed like a long time. I saw a building, a house. I climbed the hill I was on to look in. I saw the boy from earlier, his arm better. He was with another boy, but this one had shorter brown hair. I peered in on them. They seemed like friends. I envied that. Being close to someone. I was alone. I had forgotten that I was staring at them until the boy with dark hair looked straight at me. I gasped and his face turned into a glare.

"Oi! You out there!" He yelled in my direction. The other boy looked at me, finally noticing. I quickly turned and tried to make a run for it. . . if I hadn't fallen. I started crawling off when I saw them by the window. I kept going to make sure they didn't see me. That was the last I saw of them for tonight.

It's morning now. I'm almost to the sewer system, to escape. I slid down and looked at the filthy water. It was green and black with muck. I was still debating on whether or not to jump in. Before I could decided I felt someone's hand on my back, and pushed me in. I let out a small yelp as I splashed into the cold, murky water. After I ran out of air and broke the surface of the dirty water, gasping for air.

"What the hell, man?!" I yelled at him. My vision was blurry from the filthy water. I spit some out of my mouth with disgust. My hair plastered one side of my face.

"Why were you watching me?" He asked with a blank expression on his face.

"I wasn't! Is it a crime to look through a window at two guys?!" I pulled myself out of the water. Now I was cold and drenched. I glared daggers at him and shook my hair out like a dog to get him wet. He growled at me for sprinkling him with the sewer water.

"What are you, a dog?" I snickered. He growled louder.

"I should ask you the same thing." I made an ugly looking face at him.

"Who are you anyway?" I asked bitterly while ringing out part of my shirt.

"Nezumi. . ." he muttered.

"Nice name." I laughed a little.

"Really, then what's yours?" He asked bitterly.

". . .Shiro. . ." I looked down. He smirked and looked at me.

"Isn't Shiro a boys name? And it means white. Ha! Pure? You're far from it." He gave a small mocking laugh. My face grew red in embarrassment and anger.

"Shut up. . ." I said quietly. He got the hint and stopped.

"What are you trying to do? In the sewers?" He asked. I turned so I could look straight at him. He wore a sweater and shorts.

"Trying to get out of NO.6. What'd you think I was doing? Taking a swim?" I crossed my arms. He growled a bit, but turned his head.

"Well, I'm getting out too." He said.

"Hmph, that's cool. Maybe we could help each other, just until we get to the other side. After that you'll never have to see me again. I get the feeling you don't like me." I said the last part more to myself. He looked at me. Observing, looking me up and down. Not a way that makes you feel uncomfortable.

"Don't you have parents?" He asked, almost judgingly.

"It's none of your business." I lashed back at him harshly. I felt a pang in my heart. Nothing like watching your parents get murdered right in front of you. I held my arm. I had a large burn on my arm from when an officer pushed me up against a burner. That hurt. He looked thoughtful for a minute, then narrowed his eyes.

"I get it." He sighed. I 'tch'ed and jumped into the cold, murky water.

'What are you doing?" He seemed a bit surprised. I looked up at him in the water. I started swimming.

"I'm leaving. I'm not gonna stay in this damn city." I kept swimming along. I heard a splash and looked behind me. Nezumi was following my lead.

"Why?" I asked him.

"We're just benefitting each other until we split paths." He looked away. I nodded. We swam for a bit longer, barely speaking to one another until we made it out. I felt the sun and squinted my eyes, quickly getting out of the water. Nezumi did as well.

"Ugh, it's so bright. I'm not used to this." I murmured. Nezumi looked around.

"I guess this is where our journey ends." He said, a bit sadly.

"I hope we meet again." I smiled lightly and turned around.

"Me too. . ." He muttered, just barely so I could hear.

That was the last day for a while that I would see Nezumi.

Do not own NO.6


End file.
